


Coming Home

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers & SuperCorp Winter Prompts [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Lena's Coping, But Like The Best Type Of Angst, Cuddling, Established Sanvers, F/F, Love Confessions, Post 2x08, Pre-Relationship SuperCorp, Sanvers Almost Die, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: So I lied. This is coming out today cause I finished it and it was really emotional to write so yeah... This is a little angsty but in the best way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I lied. This is coming out today cause I finished it and it was really emotional to write so yeah... This is a little angsty but in the best way possible.

**_~Sanvers~_ **

It had been a trap. They hadn’t known it at the time, thinking it was just a normal security sweep of an old Cadmus base that had been abandoned over two years previous. They didn’t have any reason to think that sending in just two people to check for any evidence as to where they had moved to would be a bad idea. Supergirl had double checked the area the her X-ray vision and found nothing dangerous so when Alex and Maggie had arrived they weren’t as through checking the place for traps as they obviously should have been. They would have probably both died had Supergirl not shown up when she did, pinning the two agents against the wall and shielding them from the explosion the shook the building to its core. The superhero was out of breath when she pulled the three of them from the rubble, muttering something along the lines of  _ Lena barely had time to warn me, her mother didn’t think she told her in time for her to have it stopped.  _ And Maggie was eternally grateful that the CEO of L-Corp was on their side… And that her mother apparently enjoyed taunting her. 

But that was several hours ago and now all Maggie cared about was the woman she was currently curled up next to. She had her head resting against the other woman’s chest and was so focused on the steady pounding of her heart that she barely heard when Alex spoke to her.

“You okay?” Was she okay? Not in the slightest. She knew how close she came to losing Alex, and that wasn’t something she was likely to forget. They had only been together for a couple of months and the thought that she could have so easily lost that so early on terrified her. There were so many things they hadn’t gotten to do yet. Alex hadn’t introduced her to her mom yet, they hadn’t gone to a carnival or a fancy restaurant or skydiving. They hadn’t watched every episode of Glee or spent enough nights in where Maggie would cook for them while they’d watch cartoon reruns. They hadn’t been intimate… She hadn’t told Alex that she loved her... 

And with that thought she looked up into Alex’s eyes and realized that at some point she’d let a tear escape, unbidden and she quickly wiped it away, but not before Alex saw and pulled her into her lap, gently cooing to her and Maggie wanted to laugh and scream and cry because it was to much for her to handle in that moment. 

And so she did the only thing that she could think to do in that moment. Leaning over and pressing a soft, wet kiss against the other girl’s lips as tears streaked down both of their faces. She pressed their lips together again and again until she had to pull back or risk being pulled forever into the depths that was Alex Danvers. So she simply rest their foreheads together, breathing in the scent of vanilla and leather that always clung to the other woman mixed in with the smell of burnt fabric and gunpowder from the explosion. And the words slipped by without her consent, the  _ I love you  _ hangin in the air for a second before Alex let out a choked sob and clung tightly to her.

“I love you too. I love you more than you can imagine.” And for the first time, despite everything that had just happened, she felt at home.

**_~SuperCorp~_ **

“You’re an idiot!” 

That was far from how Lena was expecting to be greeted… Actually she wasn’t expecting to be greeted at all seeing as it was well past midnight and she was sitting at her desk at L-Corp trying to do some work to get her mind off the fact she had just helped put her mother, the last remaining member of her family, behind bars. So when Kara Danvers burst into her office clearly pissed off she was, to put it mildly, shocked. Lena didn’t get a break to figure out what was going on though before Kara plowed forward, clearly on a roll.

“I tried to tell you what was going on so you could stay out of the way and not get hurt. Not dive headfirst into it and almost get yourself killed! You could have died Lena! As in dead… If I hadn’t been vouching for you this whole time they’d have probably put a bullet through you if you were lucky, and that’s not even mentioning the trouble you’re going to be in with Cadmus when they realize you almost singlehandedly are responsible for their leader being in prison!” Kara was panting, her glasses crooked and Lena realized how  _ terrified  _ she looked, standing in front of her shaking in a mixture of fear and anger at her actions and Lena didn't know how to react cause she couldn’t remember the last time someone had seemed to care beyond what socially obligated to.

And she was still standing there speechless when Kara practically flew across the room and slammed the brunette into her chest in a hug almost tight enough to break ribs. It wasn’t until a few seconds later she practically collapsed into the young reporter’s arms, exhausted both mentally and physically from what had happened earlier that evening. Kara didn’t ask if she was okay, clearly knowing there was no way that the other woman could be considering what had happened. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just doing what I had to do.” Kara pulled back, looking at her carefully, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair as she did so.

“You don’t have to do it alone you know? You don’t need to prove whose side you’re on, that you’re one of the good guys. If anyone doubts it then they’re an idiot. Cause you’re an amazing person and if they still can’t see it that’s their loss.” Lena barely kept enough composure to not let out a sob as she fell back into Kara’s arms, holding on to her as tightly as she could as the flood of emotions she’d been holding back finally came out all at once. Leaving her with nothing to do except cling tightly to the other woman and hope that when she was done she’d be able to pick up the pieces and put herself back together. But for now she was safe to fall apart in the arms of her best and only friend in National City at 2 AM on a Sunday evening cause she’d lost what little family she had left. And even as the thought crossed her mind a little voice asked if you really had lost everyone, cause Kara was there, holding her together even as she fell apart over people who didn’t deserve her tears, and it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized when I was rereading this that both sections ended the same way and for a second I was confused but then I remembered I've been listening to Sigma & Rita Ora's, Coming Home (The Acoustic Version) (AKA: The Sanvers Theme Song) and it was like... Of course that's how they both ended. Lol, the next prompt is Hot Chocolate... I've got a little writers block on where to go with that one so if anyone has a suggestion I'd love it. (Cause my mind's currently going hot chocolate drinking contest where Kara steals a bunch of people's money by out drinking them before Lena puts a stop to it cause "I've got more than enough money for you to buy anything you want to so stop scamming the poor guys and just use my credit card.")


End file.
